Almost Perfect
by evilcharmings
Summary: Lilah thinks her life is perfect. Almost.


It was a normal Saturday morning and Lilah had just returned home from a jog. She thought that her life was pretty good. Working for an evil law firm and loving every minute of it by day and the nights with Wesley. She had beautiful clothes, shoes and accessories. She lived in a gorgeous condo with expensive furniture. Plus she was rich. Her life was almost perfect.

Almost.

She picked up her mail on the way in and flipped through it quickly. Rent bill, electricity bill, water bill. And a letter addressed to her, interesting. She doesn't usually get letters, only every now and then from her mother. But this wasn't her mothers' handwriting. She ripped it open and started reading its contents.

_Dear Miss Lilah Morgan,_

_I am very sorry to inform you that you sister, Helen Morgan-Davids, and her husband, Antonio Davids, were killed in a car crash. Custody of their daughter Eloise is left to you seeing as you are her godmother. You do not have to take her in but your sisters' lawyer will be at your house on Sunday 12__th __at 11am to discuss the matter._

_Yours truly,_

_John Landers._

She couldn't believe her eyes. Custody of Elle (that is what they called her for short) to her? Jesus Christ, Elle was only 10 months old; she didn't know how to take care of a baby!

But she had to. Helen would have done it for her if their situation was reversed and she loved her sister, so she just had to man up and deal with it. After the shock had worn off a little she did the only thing left to do. So she curled up on her couch and cried for her loss.

]::[

There was a knock on the door and Lilah got up to answer it. She opened the door to reveal Wesley standing there, looking cranky. Crap, she had totally forgotten that she had promised to come to his house tonight. His anger dimmed a bit when he saw that she had been crying and he could see a shocked sorta look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She turned and walked into the lounge room and he followed her in, closing the door behind him. She picked up the letter off the coffee table and handed it to him. As he read she rubbed her arms, wondering what his reaction would be. His eyes widened and he mouthed the word 'godmother'. When he looked up at her, he saw her sad expression. He dropped the letter on the couch and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She put her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." They stood like that for a few more moments, then Wesley pulled back to look at her.

"What are you going to do about the child? Put her up for adoption?" She was wondering when he'd ask. She pulled away from him.

"I'm keeping her. It's what Helen wanted so I'm going to go through with it. You can leave me over this, I'm not forcing this on you but there's no way you can change my mind."

He looked at her surprised. He never knew that she cared so much about, well, anything. His mouth split into a wide smile and he pulled her into his arms again.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm going to help you where I can." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Helens' lawyer will be here tomorrow to sort everything out." He nodded his head.

"I'll be there."

]::[

John arrived at 11am, as promised, with his partner, Eloise, and a bag full of Elle's clothes and accessories. Lilah poured the men some coffee and the two lawyers sat on one couch with Elle and Wes and Lilah sat on the other couch.

"Sign here, here and here to agree to take Elle into your custody until the age of 18 and I believe we're done!" Elle stared at Lilah and pointed.

"Pretty lady. Look like mama." Lilah stared back. She didn't know Elle could speak. The men handed Elle over to Lilah and left her apartment. Lilah looked down at the baby in her lap.

"What now?" She asked Wes. Elle began to cry. "I believe that she's either hungry or she needs a diaper change." They exchanged a look that clearly said that neither of them knew how to do either of those tasks.

]::[

"C'mon kid, sleep!" Lilah said to Elle. This was the fourth night in a row that Elle had refused to sleep. She slept from 6pm to 1am, when either Lilah or Wesley would feed her (most of the time it was Lilah) and did not go back to sleep till 5am then woke up at 7am. She had Elle cradled in her arms and was rocking from side to side but that didn't seem to be working so she started murmuring a lullaby to her. Little did she know that Wesley was standing in the doorway, watching her and smiling to himself. She rarely got such a tentative expression on her face. He had only seen it once when he had called this a 'relationship'. She finally noticed him staring her and gave him a questioning look. He merely shrugged and walked over to where she was standing and took the baby out her arms. "You should get some rest. I'll take care of the baby." She kissed his cheek and Elle started crying. "Mama!" She shrieked, reaching out to Lilah. She looked shocked but took Elle back into her arms anyway where she cuddled up and finally fell asleep. Wes cocked his head slightly.

"Don't say a word." Lilah warned him, she smiled though as she laid Elle down in her cot. She called me mama, Lilah thought to herself. She kissed Elle's' forehead and straightened up. Wesley whirled Lilah around and kissed her passionately.

"Come to bed…mama." She whacked his arm but followed him anyway.

]::[

They were at the beach. Lilah didn't like it very much but Wesley and Elle loved it.

Wesley was watching Lilah playing with Elle in the water, dipping her head under and then bringing her back up, Elle's' face split into as wide a grin as Lilah's and she clapped her hands. Lilah started walking back to shore and when she reached Wesley she passed Elle over to him and started drying herself off. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail and let it fall loose around her shoulders. She sat down next to him and scooped Elle up into her arms.

"I want more water." Elle pouted. Lilah sighed, she hated the ocean. Sand getting everywhere, ew.

"I'll take her." Wes said, standing and picking Elle up.

"What would I do without you?" Lilah said looking up at Wes adoringly.

"You would have taken my place." He grinned and took off towards the water. Lilah lay down on her towel, exhausted.

]::[

Lilah had to go to work this Sunday so Wes had offered to take care of Elle. They had never spent a day alone together, Elle liked it. When Lilah came home she found Wesley sitting on his couch with Elle on his lap, reading a book and listening to The Fray. She shook her head at his choice of music.

_Whoa,_

_Whoa,_

_Be my baby,_

_I'll look after you_

"Hey, how was Elle today?" She asked, hanging her jacket on the coat rack and taking a seat next to him. He put his book down and put an arm around her. Elle crawled into Lilah's lap.

"Auntie Lilah! You home!" She snuggled up close. Lilah had talked to her about calling her 'mama'.

"Hello sweetie." Lilah said kissing her forehead. "Miss me?" Elle nodded her head.

"She was very well behaved. We went to the park and ran into Gunn on the way. You should have seen his face when he saw Elle." They both chuckled and Elle snuggled closer to Lilah, half asleep.

"That would have been a sight to see." She grinned and leaned her head in to kiss Wesley deeply.

"I love you." She murmured as they broke apart. Wesley's eyes widened a little in surprise. It was the first time she had told him this. He smiled widely and remembered their other bet. "You owe me ten dollars!"

She grinned and pulled out her purse. "It was worth it." She gave him the ten dollar bill.

He put a hand on the side of her face and kissed her again. "I love you too."

They both smiled at each other. "Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" Lilah's heart sped up as he said those words, then she looked down at the baby asleep in her arms.

"I think we better put her to bed first." Wesley nodded in agreement and they stood. Wesley opened the door for her and followed her into Elle's room. She kissed Elle's forehead and placed her down in the cot, tucking her in. Wesley picked her up from behind and cradled her in his arms. Before she could protest Wesley kissed her deeply and Lilah didn't quite mind anymore.

]::[

They were fighting again. This time it was about Elle.

"I NEVER FORCED THIS UPON YOU. YOU CHOSE THIS WESLEY AND YOU KNOW IT!" She was fuming, Elle was bawling and Wesley just glared at Lilah. But behind the anger in her eyes he could see the hurt and sadness there. He calmed down a bit and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry Lilah. You're right, as per usual. It was my choice…and I don't regret it." She sighed and sat in the armchair opposite him.

"It hasn't been easy Wes. You need to release your frustration somewhere. I take mine out on Gavin." He looked up at her and hated himself for yelling at her. He always regretted it afterwards, the look she got on her face…it was unbearable. He reached out for her hand and pulled her into his lap, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her cheek. Elle's wails grew louder. Lilah sighed. "I better go check on Elle." She unwound his arms and went into Elle's room to find her crying in her crib. She pulled her up into her arms. "Shhh, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Elle snuggled her head into Lilah's shoulder and stopped crying.

"You and Uncle Wes was lelling loudly. Me don't like all da loud voices." Lilah stroked her back and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry honey, I promise we won't yell anymore. Now go back to sleep." Lilah laid her down in her crib and she quickly fell asleep.

She came out to find Wesley waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Lilah, I – "

"Don't say it. I haven't quite forgiven you yet. But I can think of a way for you to make it up to me." She grinned mischievously. He caught on quickly. He kissed her passionately, yearning to touch her. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Love you too babe." She murmured as they made their way to the bedroom.

]::[

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Elle,

Happy birthday to you!"

Elle clapped happily and Lilah crouched down to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Blow out you candles and make a wish honey!" Elle squeezed her eyes closed tightly and made her wish then blew out her candles. Lilah and Wesley clapped and cut Elle and themselves a slice of chocolate cake. After they had finished, Lilah scooped Elle out of her highchair and kissed her forehead. They looked very alike. Someone who didn't know better would swear that Lilah was her mother. Lilah and Helen had looked almost identical, so this didn't come as much as a shock for her. "You're all messy now! Time for a bath with you new toys!" Elle clapped and giggled in delight. "Guess what I wished for, Auntie Lilah!" Lilah smiled. "What'd you wish for sweetie?"

"I wished that you, me and Uncle Wes will be a big happy family and that you have lots of babies!" Lilah grinned at that. "Maybe it'll come true." Elle stroked Lilah's face. She loved all of Lilah's make-up. But she had gotten pretty mad when she found Elle scribbling on the walls with her favorite lipstick.

"Elle's clean and asleep now. Guess what she told me that she wished for?" Lilah said, plopping down into Wesley's lap and kissing his forehead. "What'd she wish for?"

Lilah grinned. She wished that we'd be a big happy family and have lots of babies together." Wesley grinned. "Well that's ironic, seeing as your pregnant". He said, stroking her steadily growing belly.

"My thoughts exactly, lover." He smiled. She hadn't called him that for a few weeks.

He kissed her hair, she stroked his back. Life was almost perfect.

~End


End file.
